


Is it the End?

by Kunino_yumi



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunino_yumi/pseuds/Kunino_yumi
Summary: Warning! BxB!The person that he likes the most.No! Jae is the one and only Dowoon love the most.The World is changing out of sudden.And Jae is getting married!" In this disastrous world, Where I can find you?"
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Is it the End?

Everything was totaly fine just yesterday. Dowoon woke up in his room, still ate breakfast made by his mom. He went to campus met Jae in the corner of canteen. He laughed as always, even though its bleeding inside his heart. Jae was sitting infront of him but there weren't only them. He were bussy talking with his beloved boyfriend- future husband gonna be - Brian kang.

To be honest how Dowoon can even hate that guy? He is so dang perfect to be true... Also, if it's a genuine love that he feel for Jae. Then he should feel happy cause the person he liked No- such word as - Love (cause he still shy about that ) being end up together with a perfect creature Brian kang.  
He is taller, have a very sweet smile, a good education background.

That's just really a lot to handle. That man is Freaking perfect as a human. Nothing that he can't do. Aside his big GPA, that man also good in cooking, cleaning and his body is smoking hot y'all!  
The most important part is Jae loves the guy so much. Dowoon didn't really pay attention back then when the first time Jae talked about Brian. Why? Because he though that guy only gonna be friend. Jae just really Love to hangout, having people around him. So how Dowoon could expected Brian become his enemy. Indirectly, just not face to face enemy types. Dowoon couldn't just tell Brian to back off since they aren't together as couple. He and Jae just a very close friend, anyway!

So he decided to keep quiet and save his feeling for Jae in the deepest heart. Love doesn't always brings all the good things, sometimes it's bring pain. Dowoon still okay with that. He thought, he didn't need Jae to be his couple or partner of life. What he really need is Jae to be happy and that's gonna complete his life.

Now, it's totally different. A Big opposite story! He didn't even wake up in his bed or by his mom voices calling from the kitchen. Dowoon woke up because of some noisy sounds, his body feel lots of pain, pretty much in every parts. He is still super sleepy but he open his eyes eventually. How shocked him when he found himself in the floor. It just doesn't look like he fell from bed but many things probably happend yet he didn't realise... Because he is a deep sleepers. All the pictures that hangs on the wall was fell, some of It got ripped. The bed full of rocks. There was dust in every corner.

"Dowoon!"  
Now, finally he heard his mom voice calling.

"Yes, mom!"  
Dowoon quickly answer, it's like the voice come from downstairs like usual. So he tried to step up, but the room was shaking. It's earthquake! What's really going on?!

Even though it's hard. Dowoon still trying to walk to the window. After he managed to reached it. He now can see his parents and his noona waving their hands towards him. Dowoon's eyes get open widely, feeling betrayed by his own family. How come they did escape and leave him alone in the room.

"I can't belive my own family just leave me behind in this very horrible situation!" Dowoon shouting

"We tried to wake you! We shouting but you didn't come down. So we wait here dear" Mrs. Yoon tried to explain 

"Just jump from there! We prepared the trampoline already!" Mr. Yoon added

But Dowoon still couldn't believe what he sees right now.  
Everything was fine yesterday but how can it's just change?! 

"Is this the end of the world?" rather than jumping, Dowoon prefer to ask 

"I don't know. But it's kinda ..."his noona replaying

Then his phone ringing, soon Dowoon trying to find his phone at the messy room. Fortunately he still able to find the phone before its stop ringing. Dowoon saw the name on the screen, that's Jae!

It's not start with 'hello' as usual cause in this moment everything was changing

"Thanks God you can answer the phone which is mean you allright"

Dowoon nods his head, "are you okay too?"

"I'm still good. I just wanna tell you that I'm going to marry Brian"

"WHAT?!!" Dowoon just screaming over the phone

"Geez! Relax Dowoon... well i understand like, how can you be relax in this situation? Also, I am freaking know this is too soon but can't help! I need to marry him before I die. You know that my dream always want to married with a person who i love. So I'm gonna do it. I really want you to be there, as a witness bu..t.. it probbrrr.. harr... "

"Jae! Jae!" Dowoon keep shouting but the voices from across the phone keep getting gone

He take his phone from the ear to see the screen and it was the signal problem.

"what happend with the phone?!" Dowoon screaming from the window, asking to his family

"they probably cut it down. You know all the cables are broken, scratch and fell down everywhere." his noona answering

"you should've tell me sooner!" Dowoon shouting back with mad face

Good! In this such condition Dowoon just couldn't get more broken than this. He realises that Jae always talking about married. How much he love the idea of spending the rest of life with his lover.

Sucks!

Dowoon couldn't recieve the reality that yesterday was the last time he saw Jae's face and just a minute ago is the last time he heard Jae's voices.

If Jae's dream was that. So, how about his dream?

Shouldn't he give a try for the last time? Before the world end, maybe he still have the chance to tell the truth. To face Jae and confess him about what he feel towards the older for all this time.

He could sing Taylor swift - speak now in man version in front of the couple, asking Jae to stop before marrying Brian. Even though, Dowoon prefer Taylor swift - You belong with me cause no matter how perfect Brian is. He still know everything about Jae more than anyone in this world. Jae should marry him than that fudging Brian!

"Dowoon hurry up! You have to jump! We don't know what kind of disaster will come after this" Mr. Yoon shouting again to his son

Dowoon hold his phone, running to the window but just before a step to jump. He realise how high it is and Dowoon is an acrophobia. Ever since kids he's already scared of heights.

His family know about it, but there's no other way. All the first floor was destroyed. There is no way to get out cause it got blocked by wall and stuff debris .That's why they couldn't pull him out cause he is the only one who stay in the second floor.

"That's too high!" Dowoon screaming out of frightening

"Come buddy you can do it!" Mr. Yoon keep encouraging his son

"You still want to gather with us, right! Don't give up!" his noona added

The words of 'don't give up' keep ringing on Dowoon's head.

He shouldn't let it just happend! There's still plenty of times. It's looks like the world gonna be ending soon but yet they don't know when it will exactly happend.

However, if its for Jae...

Then anything is worth to try

Dowoon grab his phone tightly, closing his eyes and jump from the window. All he can think just Jae, Jae and Jae

Until he feel struck by something thin under his body. Then he open his eyes seeing the family stand surround him

"Dowoon, are you okay?" his noona asked

The boy just blinking with blank mind. Then he sit and finally his brain work again

"mom,, dad,, noona.." his voice came out so slow

"yeah.."

"where you guys think Jae's right now?" he sounds so confusing

"HOW THE HECK WE KNOW?!!" his noona screaming

Dowoon move his body and starting to stand. In the moment his foot step on the crumble ground, he just running out of sudden. Dowoon keep on running, leaving his family behind in shocked.

"In this disastrous world, where I can find you?"

Dowoon said to himself while running, thinking where Jae will be right now?

The earthquake come again, all the roads start to crumble. People on the pavement keep running and clashing with each other. Dowoon moved to the big road where the cars and the other vehicles going. Many times he almost get hit by the car but Dowoon not just stop, he keeps running.

Back then Jae always laugh seeing how he run. No matter how many times Dowoon told him sincerely that he really loves running. He do it the best rather than any other sport. Jae might be chuckle but he also there waiting for him in the end spot. That man smiles always make him run even faster, cause its making Dowoon want to hug him in the finish line.

So Dowoon keeps running despiting a big wind come come through, slash his neck side. He put his face up just to see there is tornado kinda waiting for him about ten meters away. People shouting to him, told him to stop. He can't pass by there. But No! Dowoon still manage to find the other way. He is going zigzag, find the other way even though it is taking longer time. It's just not stop there! Rain falls heavily and Dowoon's body getting wet. He felt so cold also hurts by the raindrops that hitting his face and shoulder. Winds blow on and off, his body shivering yet he isn't stop running.

Finally the rain stop and there is rainbow coming up in the sky. Dowoon smiles with his wet body. In the same time, he stop at a big door in front of a church. He remembers it vividly, Jae said that he just want to marriage in church with small amount of people and have lots of roses in the garden. Even though he is allergic with that. For him, rose is the prettiest flower. It's really beautiful and the smells so good. People love rose even though the thorns are hurting them. Just like we always survive to live our life no matter how exhausting it is.

Dowoon open the door just when Jae and Brian almost say their vow in front a very old pastor. What the heck?! How can that pastor standing there in this mess situation. Didn't he need to save his own life?

He probably should ask that question to himself

"Dowoon you come!" Jae shocked to see Dowoon who walking to him

After he reach the altar, Dowoon grabbing Jae's hand strongly

"don't marry him! Just marry me!"

Jae's eyes get widen and also Brian was shocking there

"what you mean Dowoonie?" Jae ask quietly

"I Love You Jae! Doesn't it enough?!" Dowoon yelling then he pulls Jae's chin towards him. The lips are getting closer. It just about an inch...

"DOWOON!"

"DOWOON!"

"YOON DOWOON!"

"Dowoonie.." the voice get lower

as he feel something smack his chin, Dowoon just open his eyes straightly

"ohh.. finally you wake up Dowoonie. You really such a deep sleeper"

Dowoon see Jae face infront of him. The older was sitting besides him in the side of bed

"your mom said you have fever, the bad one. I just wanna check you out before the new year eve party. You know everyone gathering in the first floor, just our neighboorhood and i invited Brian. Wanna kiss him in the countdown" Then Jae giggling

"i thought we just went to school yesterday and today is the end of the world" Dowoon mumbling

"no dear! Why you suddenly talking about the end of world. Your fever must be so high. Let me check!" Jae put his hand on Dowoon's forehead

"how can you get fever around the moment. You should had stay with us, partying. Are you stress right now?"

"thanks God then it just a bad dream"

"really Dowoon, tell me what you stress about till get sick like this?"

Jae stares at Dowoon eyes, waiting for answer. While Dowoon wondering how can Jae always know him more than himself

Dowoon rises his head seeing into Jae's eyes directly with a really low voice he said, "I'm in love with someone right now"

For a moment Jae was taken back when he heard that. Somehow it makes him feel so gloomy and start to asking his ownself. Shouldn't he feel happy that finally his Dowoon have a feeling for someone. He deservedly to support him.

They both keep silent, just breathing

"doesn't it feels good to love someone?" Jae asked with smile on the lips

"i don't know"

"how you didn't know?" Jae chuckling and it makes Dowoon love him even more. Because its ringing beautifully in the younger boy ears.

"i have love him for so long time but you know how cowards i am. So when it supposed to be a good and thrilling feeling, instead it was a hurtful feeling everytime i see that person"

"I don't who is that person but i'm sure he also didn't want to hurt you so bad like this. You are a good boy Dowoon. There's no one gonna hurt you once they know about you." Jae is trying to encouraging Dowoon

"but he's already with somebody else." then Dowoon throw his face down again

"you still can confess to make you feel at ease. Perhaps that can make you less stress and your body get better" Jae lifting Dowoon's face up with his hand

"are you sure?" Dowoon eyes ball get shaking and he bitting his lips. Jae nodding his head, agreeing

"I love you Jae.." the younger boy said as his both lip's edge getting high, his smile just so pure to make Jae lost at it, didn't really pay attention at the last word

"wait, who just you said to?" Jae's face get really confuse

"Leave Brian and be my boyfriend Jae!" Dowoon said with confidence

Now Jae is get even confuser, he really didn't know what to do and what to say. He get his mouth open and yet not a word come out

'knock! knock!'

Someone knocking Dowoon's room

"Jae! I just wanna remind you that I'm here, waiting for you downstairs."

"That's Brian! He calling me" Jae said then he stand and go from Dowoon's room leaving the sick boy alone

yeah.. maybe its the end

He knew it's gonna be like that and yet he still did

Dowoon pull his both leg into his body and fold it, scrunching his body and throw his head on the knee

He start to crying, once he realise his voices get louder then he is just open his mouth widely push it even more to the thigh so it doesn't make a sound and the tears falling even much more than before

Jae's words keep coming to his mind

' _doesn't it feels good to love someone?'_

It suppose to feel good but why all he feel just pain right now?

Like hundrends of bullets shooting through into his chest. The air just like getting thinner around him, its suffocated, he feel so hard to breathing.

Dowoon finally close his eyes too tired for crying

Just then the door opened again and Jae rushing towards him

"Dowoon! Dowoon! Are you okay?" Jae keeps hitting Dowoon's cheeks

"why you here?" instead of answering he chose to asking

"i'm just.." Jae keeps rolling his eyes

"Can just you love me Jae?" Dowoon still begging to the man who left him about half hour ago

Jae still loss at words, he just staring into the younger boy's eyes

"but why now?" Jae's voice come out in trembelling

"back then i was tried to hitting on you and you are the one who always refused it. Why you ruined me right now? Why Dowoon? Why?!!!"

"you,, you were hitting on me?"

"why you think I always there around you? Why you think i went to eat choco mint ice cream with you when you know i don't even like ice cream! I went hiking because you like mount over beach and.. and you know how much i love to swim! Also why i'm still care so much about your fever while I leave my boyfriend who didn't know anyone downstairs alone! I'm still HERE DOWOON! AND IT'S ABOUT TO COUNTDOWN, I was supposed to kissing Brian but i choose to kiss you!"

Then Jae grab Dowoon's face with both his hands, push his lips towards Dowoon's lip.

Right when the fireworks just lightings up in the sky

It also such a big big of pleasure feeling, exploding, popping in and out of theirs chest

They both didn't know how to describe the feelings

It just like a star struck, sweeter than any candy and whatever

the most important is Dowoon got his Jae

That's all the matter!

.

.

.

the end

sorry I changed some words like fudging for f**king, cause I just didn't really used with such words

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I write this in english.  
> This is not my first time to write fics in english but it is with Day6 cast.  
> I love JaeWoon so much.  
> So sorry perhaps you find lots of grammar error cause english not my first language.  
> Also i'm really a best friend with typo.  
> Thank you for reading my fics, perhaps you can give some thoughts here or leave message on my twitter (@yumikunino)  
> Let's be friend!  
> Bye bye


End file.
